


Blame the Chocolates

by AstroCAM



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Minhyuk - Freeform, Myungjin parents, mentions of binu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: Jinwoo came home from work and his 5 years old son Sanha welcomed him home, he had with him a promised treats of chocolates. Sanha told Jinwoo that Myungjun wouldn't let him have chocolate before bed and Myungjun reasoned out that the kid will have a sugar rush.





	Blame the Chocolates

Jinwoo and his husband Myungjun are on their living room watching some cartoons with their 5 years old son, Sanha. But Sanha's focus is not on their television but from his small plastic brief case that contained all of his exams from the previous months that their teacher returned to be seen by their parents.

 

"Honey, what is that?" Jinwoo asked as he looked in the papers.

"Dad this are my exams from before! Look I got a perfect scores!" Sanha shouted and pushed his papers on his Dad's face to show him what he had done.

 

Jinwoo smirked. His son is one genius alright. "Wow!!!! I'm amazed baby! Did Daddy see this already?" He turned to Myungjun who was staring at them smiling brightly.

 

"Yeah! I showed Daddy my papers when we got home awhile ago. And Daddy promised me that we will go to the mall tomorrow to buy toys after school!" Sanha beamed and hugged his Daddy Myungjun.

 

"Oh so he did!" He smiled and looked at his little family so he hugged Sanha and made him sit up on his lap. "So what does my little boy want from Dad as a prize?" he tickled the small child and keep on kissing him on the cheek.

 

Sanha laughed and laughed  asking his father to stop tickling him and kissing him. "Dad, stop kissing me."

 

"My little boy no longer wants my kisses?" Jinwoo pouted lightly to act like he was hurt.

 

Sanha instantly hugged him and clang to his neck. "NO!!! I WANT DAD'S KISSES!"

 

"What about mine?" They heard Myungjun asked and they both looked at him. Their sunshine was pouting at the two of them.

 

Jinwoo pulled Myungjun to his embrace "Come here you little baby" trapping the two most important people in his life. And he gave a small kiss on Myungjun's lips and then kissed Sanha on his cheeks to which the little boy returned with a giggle.

 

"So what does my little boy wants?" Jinwoo repeated as he smiled down at kid on his lap.

 

Sanha placed his index finger in his chin making it look like he is thinking hard of what he wants from his Dad.

 

"I want a CHOCOLATE!" Sanha beamed at his father then hugged him again.

 

Myungjun and Jinwoo both laughed at him. "Okay Honey, just this once."

 

"But Sanha remember no more chocolates before dinner"

 

Sanha whined. "But Dad does not go home till its 6pm, Daddy! C'mon just this once."

 

Myungjun gave him a pointed look. "No, Baby. I will not let you go this once"

 

Sanha grabbed Jinwoo's front shirt. "Dad! Make Daddy let me eat chocolates please"

 

Jinwoo removed the young boy's hands in his shirt. "I will try to come home early tomorrow. Okay so you can still eat your chocolate." He gave Sanha another kiss on the forehead as Sanha beamed in joy really can't wait for the next day to get all his prizes from his Fathers.

 

Soon the little boy fell asleep on Jinwoo's arm. "Will you try to go home early tomorrow? Do I have to prepare an early dinner?" Myungjun asked as they both went upstairs to put Sanha to bed.

 

"No need it's okay. Why don't we just order some chicken and pizza tomorrow?" Jinwoo smiled at him before placing a kiss on his lips,

 

Myungjun opened the door to their son's room and tucked the boy to his bed and both placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

 

The next day, after Myungjun settled everything in the Cafe he owns he came to pick up his son from school. When he got to the school he saw his son waiting at one of the benches talking to someone that looks like his teacher, he looks like he is telling her stories from home

 

He approached them and put as he looks a his son. "Sanha" he says gently.

 

This got the attention of his son. "Daddy!" as the young run to his father and hugged him. 

 

"Mr. Kim" the teacher greeted.

 

He vowed to the young woman as well and smiled. "I'm sorry for the trouble my son caused while waiting for me"

The teacher smiled at him and ruffled Sanha's hair. "Oh no! He didn't cause any trouble. In fact, he is a good kid, Mr. Kim you raised him well"

 

Myungjun's smile couldn't get any more wider from the teacher's praises. "Thank you, my husband and I tried our best for our son" he turned to boy who is clinging into his hips. "Baby go get your bag now"

 

Sanha beamed so excited to leave the premises of his school. He is so excited for the promised prizes by his fathers. So he ran to get his bag he heard his teacher and Daddy had a small chat before his Daddy picked him up and bowed down to his teacher and thanking her.

 

"Bye bye teacher!" Sanha gleefully said which made his teacher laugh at him.

 

"Bye Sanha. Be a good boy at home!" As he saw her waving a hand at him.

 

"I am a good boy!" he said and waved his hand at her as well.

 

His Daddy tucked him on the passenger's seat and put on his seat belt before going to the driver's seat to drive out of school.

 

"So how was your day baby?" Myungjun asked.

 

"It was fun Daddy! We played this game called basketball. I had hard time making the ball jump but it was fun" Sanha gleefully told Myungjun everything that had happen.

 

"Making the ball jump? Do you mean dribbling?"

 

"Yeah that's what my Teacher said. But it was just basically making the ball jump from the ground"

 

"But Honey it is not just making the ball jump. And call it dribbling. Did you do some shooting?"

 

"To where Daddy?"

 

"Ball shooting? It is not called a basketball for nothing Sanha."

 

"So we really have a basket? Like the one's we have at home?"

 

Myungjun laughed at the innocence of his son. "Not the literal basket, ddana, like the basket ball ring. Let's watch some cartoons about basket ball later so you will know what it is."

 

"Do you know how to play Basketball, Daddy?"

 

"I know how to play but I'm not that good enough. Daddy used to join singing contest at school before and that's where I met your Dad"

 

"Yeah! You told me that a hundred times now Daddy. Does Dad know how to play basketball?"

 

"Oh did I? Well your Dad knows how to play basketball he used to play with one of our friends before, your Uncle Dongmin."

 

"Uncle Dongmin? I don't think I met someone named Dongmin, Daddy"

 

"That's because they need to move out when you were still a baby because of his husband's- your Uncle Bin- work to Seoul they had a son too but I already forgot his name."

 

"Oh yeah Daddy I met a boy awhile ago. He said he is a year older. His name is Minhyuk. He was so cool. He made the ball jump fast awhile ago and runs so fast"

 

Sanha kept on telling Myungjun about Minhyuk the boy he met earlier who just moved in the city with his parents. He talked about how they met and everything that had happen to the boy that day. He even asked if his Dad will teach him how to play basketball. Soon they arrived at the toy store, Sanha asked for the limited edition of Ninja Turtles action figure and a medium size Pikachu. Which Myungjun gladly bought for his son. And when they arrived home they did watch some cartoons about basketball as Myungjun promised.

 

Time passed by easily on the two members of the family in the house. And it was already past 6 and Jinwoo hadn't arrived yet. He already ordered two boxes of pizza and a two buckets of fried chicken.

 

"Daddy, why is Dad not home yet?" Sanha pouted at his Father.

 

Myungjun picked Sanha up and let him stay on his lap. "There must have been something that caught him in work. But I'm sure he will be here soon"

 

"He didn't forget what he promised right?"

 

Myungjun laughed at him and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course not, your Dad rarely forgets something. He will not forget about it."

 

Soon, they heard a car parked on their driveway. They both looked out on the window and saw Jinwoo's car. Sanha hurriedly got up and went straight to the door. "DAD!"

 

Jinwoo got out of the car with a plastic bag on his hand. Sanha tackled his Dad in a hug. "How was my little boy?" Jinwoo gave him a kissed on top of his head. Myungjun following closely at the young boy.

 

"What took you so long Dad! Now Daddy will not let me have chocolate! You need to convince him Dad!" Sanha pouted at him.

 

Jinwoo picked Sanha up and grabbed Myungjun and gave him a kiss on the lips. As they made their way back to the house. "Myungjun, c'mon let Sanha have a small bite of chocolate"

 

Myungjun removed himself from his husband grasped. "Nope not happening. I don't a hyper active Sanha by this time of night." which earned a groaned from the two.

 

Myungjun grabbed the plastic bag from Jinwoo  made his way to the kitchen to put the chocolates in fridge.

 

"Dad! C'mon I'm waiting for the chocolates. I want one right now"

 

"Don't worry Baby. Daddy didn't get all the chocolates. I have on right here on my bag"

 

That's when Sanha noticed the bag that was on his Dad's other shoulder. "Really?" Sanha shrieked,

 

Jinwoo put a finger to his lips to signal him to keep him down. "Shhh. Baby it's our secret okay?" 

 

Sanha nodded. The two of them sat at the living room's family couch, suprisingly to Jinwoo, Myungjun didn't come back. So he just let Sanha enjoy the sweet treats he gave him. Soon he heard the door bell rang and Myungjun came rushing to the door holding his wallet. Jinwoo left Sanha and went to see what Myungjun got.

 

"What did you order Baby?" Jinwoo asked when Myungjun opened the door.

 

"Pizza and chicken"

 

Jinwoo grabbed the bags and boxes of pizza from Myungjun and went to the kitchen to set the tables down. "Sanha come help me set the tables."

 

"Why don't we eat in the living room and watch some family movie?" Myungjun smiled at him.

 

Jinwoo turned to Myungjun and smiled at him. He kissed him by the tip of his nose "That would be great"

 

Sanha came to them smiling. He grabbed the plates his Dad was holding. "Are we going to eat in the dinning area?"

 

"Set it up in the living room Baby" Jinwoo followed Sanha holding the with plastic bag of the bucket of chicken and two boxes of pizzawhile Myungjun made some juice for them to drink before joining the two at the living room.

 

Myungjun saw Sanha energeticthe whole time they were watching Despicable Me. He was sure he brought all the chocolates to their fridge so Sanha should be tired by now. Naturally, Sanha would be asleep by the time the movie was in climax but this time he watched to whole movie bouncing up and down telling them what's happening next.

 

So when the movie ended. Myungjun picked Sanha up and tickled him "Okay my little boy time for bed. Go brush your teeth and change to your pj's now" then turned to Jinwoo "Hon, please put him to bed"

 

"Won't you go with us Daddy?" Sanha said pouting.

 

"I still need to clean this up Ddana. I'll be there in a minute"

 

"C'mon Myungjun do that tomorrow. Let's rest" Jinwoo said as he picked Sanha from Myungjun.

 

Myungjun stood up and grabbed the dishes. "No, I don't want to see dirty dishes in the morning. And I still have to put away the leftovers" He kissed the two before heading to the kitchen.

 

Jinwoo sighed. "C'mon Ddana let's put you to bed" 

 

Sanha pouted cutely and crossed his arm around himself. "No Dad! I don't want to sleep yet. I still want to play"

 

"No Sanha it's your bedtime already. We will play in the morning. We'll play basketball the one you kept on telling me about earlier."

 

Jinwoo headed straight to the bathroom in Sanha's room and gave the boy a small sponge bath before tucking him in his bath robe. "Okay Ddana brush your teeth now" Jinwoo just let him brush his teeth on his own and went out to prepare Sanha's pajamas. When he was about to get boy, Sanha run pass through him. "Dad try and catch me!!!" Sanha yelled gleefully.

 

"SANHA!" 

 

Myungjun was surprised when he heard Jinwoo shout for their son upstairs. It looks like his guess is right. Sanha did eat a chocolate before dinner. Well that explains Sanha's reluctance to eat the Chicken and the french fries that was a free from the pizza house that night. Sanha rejected his favorite food.

 

He heard the doors upstairs closing and opening hard. And Jinwoo shouting at their son to knock it off. He sighed he finished the last set of leftover he put away for tomorrow's breakfast.

 

"Myungjun!!!" Jinwoo shouted at him in plea.

 

He sighed and went upstairs. "What is the commotion all about?"

 

"Sanha. Is hiding in the rooms and I can't find him"

 

"Babe we only have three rooms here upstairs and you can't find the kid"

 

"Well he took it from you, since you are good at hiding."

 

"Now your blaming me?"

 

Jinwoo groaned at him. "No. I'm not. I just want to put our son to bed"

 

Myungjun gave him a look that is telling him to better tell him the truth or else he will not getting anything from him for a week "Tell me, did you give Sanha a chocolate?"

 

Jinwoo groaned again. "Okay. Yes. I did. I just gave him one chocolate."

 

"See this is what I told you about by not giving him chocolate by this time of night. No wonder he still active by the time the movie ended"

 

He sighed. He just hope Sanha used already his excess energy from all the running they both did upstairs. Then they heard a giggle coming from their room. "Sanha baby! C'mon let's sleep now" Myungjun shouted.

 

"No DADDY! I STILL WANT TO PLAY!"

 

"You can play in the morning sweetheart."

 

"NO DADDY I STILL WANT TO PLAY"

 

Myungjun sighed and went to Sanha's room with Jinwoo following closely behind. From the two of them it is always Myungjun who knows how to control Sanha when the boy is this hyperactive. 

 

"Okay Sanha if you don't come out in the next 5 seconds I'm going to take your chocolates away and you will not be allowed to eat anymore. 5....4.." Myungjun's count down continued and before he even hits one Sanha came rushing to the room in his bathrobe. 

 

Myungjun groaned. "You are going to get sick if you continue what you are doing"

 

Sanha walked to his Dad who is now holding his pajamas "C'mon sweetie. Let's get you dressed up"

 

"But Dad! Captain Ddana is not sleepy yet"

 

"That's because you ate chocolates that's why you are not sleepy"

 

Sanha gasped at him "How did Daddy find out?"

 

"Because Daddy knows everything"

 

Myungjun took their son from Jinwoo's arms and put him to bed. "C'mon baby. Let's sleep now."

 

"Sing me a lullaby first"

 

"Aren't you too big for lullaby?"

 

"I'm not to big to hear Daddy sing!"

 

"Okay okay"

 

Myungjun sang Sanha a lullaby while caressing his head. One of Sanha's hand is holding Jinwoo's as he sleep. Jinwoo really couldn't ask for more. He have a family that he loves so much and a son who is too active and a genius for his own good. Jinwoo smiled as he looked at Myungjun who is still singing to their sleeping boy. His melodious voice really can penetrate his soul. Well that is how Myungjun won his heart when they were still teenagers anyways. He fell inlove with him the moment he heard him sang on the stage.

 

The two of them got ready for bed. He was giving Myungjun hints for what he wants tonight.

 

"Nope! Na-uh. Not happening Jinjin. You clearly ignored me awhile ago. You are not getting anything tonight" Myungjun said as he turned his back on him when they lay on the bed.

 

Jinwoo groaned. "C'mon Myungjun! Do you know how hard it is for me to catch Sanha awhile ago? He got your ninja skills!"

 

"And who was that gave Sanha the chocolate? So you need to pay for your own fault."

 

"But Myungjun I need you now."

 

"You can go without doing it for one night Honey. Blame this to the chocolate that you fed your son. He didn't even had a proper dinner. Now let's sleep"

 

"Can't I atleast get a kiss?"

 

Jinwoo heard Myungjun sighed. He turned around and gave the man a smack on the lips before turning again to sleep. Jinwoo groaned. "You are one evil man"

 

"You should have known that by now. We've been married for 7 years already"

 

Jinwoo just slipped his hand on Myungjun's waist and burried his face on the man's neck sometimes it wouldn't hurt if he don't give in to their son's request. He sighed and fell asleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Is it good? I hope you did enjoy the fic!!! Please tell me if there are things that I need to change. I do accept corrections! Thanks!! :****


End file.
